Intergalactic Space
by stoickal
Summary: Ichigo is a Martian who is emotionless. He encounters an ET from earth and starts making bond with her. Will he be able to truly savor a fraction of earth?
1. Chapter 1

In a red planet, where there was no oxygen present and creatures with no emotions live in union-as if a god was controlling the whole planet, which was indeed true. You wouldn't refer him as a 'god', but more like a 'leader' of that minions or his people gave a high respect towards him. Saluting, greeting and obeying his commands were mandatory, and those who wouldn't obey-certain death would follow up.

Except one.

This one being felt a significant liberty inside him and he wanted to live a life solitary where no one would be able to control or manipulate him such as the other beings would be done. He raised his head and with pupils dilating towards the crimson sky, he uttered," I wonder what life is out there,"

Every day, he researched throughout the outer space through his gesture-controlled globe of the universe in hope for a new life or extraterrestrial, nonetheless only meteoroids, comets and stars were the only objects that he found.

'Hey, I wonder what's out there," that unique being, Kurosaki Ichigo, told his friend, Abarai Renji.

"I often hear this being called a human," Renji replied,"they seem amusing,"

"How are they like?"Ichigo asked."

"I don't know...but I'm pretty sure that they would have bulged heads, green and gooey skins, and well...you know aliens...!"

"Why do you keep on interpreting uncertain things?Not even this Leader Sousuke knows about humans,"

"Hey, Ichigo, what would Sousuke do if he finds out that a human has landed in Mars?"

"He would do a thorough research and block out the heavens?"

The two fellows negotiated around about humans, although this triggered Ichigo's initiative to find out more about humans, the Research Department of Mars conducted by Grimmjow never proved an evidence of other life-except in Mars. Martians share the same features as humans, at least, except they are bigger in size, more muscular and especially-the one that you could distinguish easily:

They were emotionless.

Ichigo stood in the midst of the frozen ground while staring at the endless sky. Glimpse of crimson red smoke wafted across the atmosphere as he sighed in despair.

"What if...everything that I have done is...futile?"he demanded. He kneeled down his knees and clenched a fist of frozen earth.

 _shwish_

Ichigo flinched. What was that? He raised his head upwards and his pupils dilated-a fiery comet penetrated this solitary atmosphere and a long tail preceded after the head. It created a tense moment where it probably could blow up the entire district Ichigo was living in. Ichigo shut his eyes and sought refuge.

A huge denotation was heard. Black smoke rose and drifted among the midst of the air as he coughed lightly. He approached the comet only to conclude that his hypothesis was wrong! It might sound like a massive destruction happened-but in fact the impact didn't cause any destruction-none; the ground was even still solid.

A huge pant of relief came out from his mouth as he saw a lump of white. crumpled polystyrene with a bulged helmet. That helmet was dark and certainly was made out of glass/plastic, at least that's what he thought.

With brute strength, he pulled out the helmet and clenched his fists above whatever that thing would appear or be like. As he had prepared to strike, his fists were dramatically paused by his own conscientious. That face that a demon would show if he was mad softened to an angel's face. What he clearly saw was another form of life.

That alien didn't seem to be a total queer being-only to be petite if compared to Martians-they too shared the same features.

"Exquisite,"he thought,"this is masterpiece,"

The creature started to cough desperately and gasp for life as if it was drowning.

"Ox...Oxygen...O...Oxygen..."its teary eyes locked on to Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo's mind clicked on as he carried that petite being to his room and injected her with an aqueous oxygen. Oxygen wasn't needed for Martians-they only need sulphur dioxide for living so they just assume oxygen as a useless element or another inessential element.

The creature's breath stabilised as she stared at Ichigo. Her weepy eyes slowly closed as she drifted off to hibernate. Ichigo's mouth jawed open and realised how lucky he was to find an amazing creature as it was. After ripping off its eerie costume, he realised that 'it' was a girl. He wanted to send a report to Grimmjow, so he could be raised and recruited as one of the researchers. Despite his eager, he refused to tell anyone about this-not even Renji because he knew that the whole planet would torture and brutally kill this treasured creature.


	2. Chapter 2

The creature finally stopped panting and its eyes met his. Suddenly, her face clenched as she backed away.

"No,no...I won't hurt you," Ichigo started,"shh...Don't worry.". Its eyes widened and replied,"you speak english?!" "Yeah,"he replied. A sigh of relief gushed from it as it says,"My name is Konan and I came from Earth. What about you?"

"Wait. You're a human?!"Ichigo's eyes widened this time. Konan chuckled and nodded.

"Yes!Ive finally found an extraterrestrial!I will surrender it to Sousuke!"he shouted in victory.

"Wait!"Konan begged,"Please...Please...Don't surrender me to anyone...Only you know my existence...Please, I'm so afraid...I'm even afraid of you,"her eyes swelled up. Ichigo peered over this fragile creature and his heart softened, ' _yeah...I feel sorry for_ it,' he thought. Therefore, he decided to keep her only for himself.

"Forgive me for what I did, Konan," he apologized. She could see sincerity in his eyes and replied,"I have forgiven you since the beginning."

"Wait. Are humans really that kind?" he asked. Konan lowered her eyebrows."I mean, do y'all humans forgive each other easily?"

"No, it depends on the human himself,"she replied,"Oh. And I'm not an 'it'. I'm a girl, so refer me as 'she'."

"Hmm...Like female martians,"

"You're a martian?"

"Yeah...We people resemble you a lot. I can't even tell the difference if you didn't wear that queer costume,"and Ichigo pointed out the crumpled suit laid on the vermillion ground."You mean a spacesuit?"Konan restated his sentence,"only astronauts use them-"

"What is an astronaut?"

Konan took a deep breath and explained,"It is a job where you do your obligations for money. Money is essential in Earth otherwise you won't be able to survive. It is a tool to buy things you want. An astronaut's obligation is to research about space. A spacesuit is only for astronauts who are qualified to explore the universe. Without the spacesuit my body would burst-"

"Oh I see...Yeah, same thing for us,"

"Ummm..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what to call you,"

"Ichigo,"he replied witha mild smile.

"My turn to ask. How did you learn english?"she chuckled.

"We have the ability to communicate with all other creatures existed. But we have our own language too,"

"oohh...teach me some martian words!"

"noménte means 'hi'."

"Heeheehee...Sounds like Spanish?"she murmured to herself.

"What was it?"

"Sounds Spanish, a language from Spain, a country in Earth,".

While they were busy introducing their worlds to each other, a sound of heavy footsteps brushed against the dusty earth could be heard. Ichigo's face tensed up as he panicked himself.

"What's up Ichigo?"Konan asked in bewilderment.

"Hide quickly. Now!"

Konan moves hear head quickly in hope to find a refuge where she could stay hidden momentarily. Finally she spotted a rock enough for her to cover up. She scurried toward it and blocked herself from the front view. Meanwhile for Ichigo, he faced toward the source of the sound and look what he found-the Researchers and Sousuke.

"Greetings, my leader and to all of you researchers," he bowed down courteously as a respect,"what brings y'all here?"

"Our sensory tool detected an unrecoggnized object from space and it is somewhere around here, according to it, have you see anything...odd?" one of the researchers, Mayuri said. Ichigo gulped almost reported to them honestly. But the image of Konan begging stopped him from doing so,"not at all!"

Sousuke looked at him suspiciously,"you're hiding something?"and continued,"investigate this place,"

"No,"Ichigo replied."I'm candid and if you excuse yourself, I'm exhausted due to my studies. You may come back here tomorrow,"

"Very well then. Let's go guys,"Sousuke ordered his men to leave. After there was no more trance of Sousuke's crew, Ichigo called,"Konan?You may come out now,"

Konan cautiously appeared behind the rock and Ichigo rushed toward her. Konan asked,"What happened?"

"Leave at once. I'll take you to my hoideout at the far end of this district. You must hide there and never and never come out nor be detected. Once you're detected they're gonna do experiments on you. And you know what that means?"

Konan stepped closer to Ichigo,"I'm afraid...Will you ever watch me?"

"Of course...You're my precious toy,"

A struck of attack hit her heart wildly. Not because she developed a crush on Ichigo, it's just that she felt humiliated as a human, of course, we would all feel humiliated when someone refers us as a toy.

"Let's go now," he said.


End file.
